Cuentos De La Edad Pre-clásica
by Chesire Saxofone
Summary: Esta maravillosa colección reúne algunos de los mas importantes cuentos escritos en el periodo previo a la fundación de Ecuestria.
1. I

**I**

Hace miles de años atrás, cuando las tres razas de ponis vivían separadas y los héroes recorrían el mundo realizando grandes hazañas y enfrentando temibles enemigos, vivió un soldado llamado Kalilan*; Un terrestre, quien estaba al servicio del bisabuelo del canciller Pudding head y bajo las ordenes de un malvado capitán cuyo oscuro deseo era acabar con toda la magia imperante en los límites del reino. Guiado por este deseo el capitán ordenó a sus tropas que se adentraran en el primaveral bosque que lindaba los límites entre el reino de los terrestres y los unicornios. Su misión; Asesinar a toda criatura mágica que se encontrasen.

De esta manera fue que Kádilan y sus compañeros se acercaron a la ciudad sagrada de las ninfas. Cuentan las historias de antaño que ellas eran espíritus del bosque que se habían decidido a proteger su hogar de los ponis que deseaban profanarlo. Ellas eran altas, hermosas y cautivadoras, tanto así que ningún poni era capaz de resistirse a sus encantos. Pero así mismo eran celosas y vengativas.

Y resulta que por aquella época una joven ninfa llamada Éliber** se había marchado de la ciudad molesta y humillada; pues su sueño era poder algún día ser una Hamadríades, mas su maestra y las demás líderes del bosque no veían en ella la fortaleza necesaria para tal responsabilidad, por lo que le negaron entregarle el vínculo, por lo que Éliber se alejó cuanto más pudo hasta llegar al estanque en donde tenía acostumbrado pasar las tardes.

Y se encontraba allí, Pensando en sí misma y su destino cuando escuchó en la lejanía como la hierba era hecha a un lado y las ramas en el suelo, fracturadas. Entonces, ella saltó lejos del estanque; detrás de los arbustos y se camufló haciéndose parte de estos. Desde allí, pudo divisar a un poni de dorada armadura que se acercaba al estanque con paso firme y porte elegante, mirando los alrededores siempre atentos a los enemigos. Se quitó el casco haciendo que su crin castaña se sacudiera, tenía unos pequeños ojos color avellana, el rostro ancho, mirada seria y un suave color anaranjado que se mimetizaba en su armadura. Acto seguido, se quitó el resto de su armadura, solo dejándose la cota de malla y la espada que siempre llevaba ceñida sobre el hombro para poder desenvainarla con rapidez.

Kádilan finalmente se hallaba a gusto luego de haberse alejado de sus ruidosos compañeros. Había caminado durante mucho tiempo en medio del sofocante calor del bosque, que ni siquiera se lo pensó a la hora de sumergir su cabeza en el estanque. Estaba tan concentrado refrescándose que no notó como Éliber se acercaba cautelosamente mientras no dejaba de observarlo. Desafortunadamente ella estaba tan absorta que no notó por donde caminaba provocando que los arbustos crujieran a su paso. Kádilan, sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó contra los arbustos a la vez que desenfundaba su espada sujetándola con los dientes.

Durante un momento no se vio más que hojas revoloteando. Entonces cuando todo se hubo asentado él pudo ver los ojos de una bella y joven poni de níveo pelaje, largas pestañas, cabellera rojiza y formas largas y delicadas. Kádilan Jamás había visto un poni tan hermosa. Estaba tan embelesado que no fue hasta que ella trató de liberarse de su casco, cuyo peso descansaba sobre su garganta, que se fijó en que ella no podía respirar.

-Yo… lo lamento tanto mi lady- Dijo el retirando su casco- No fue mi intención herirla. Si me permite ayud…-

Kádilan no pudo terminar la frase porque ella salió corriendo hasta perderse entre los árboles. Él entonces arrojó, furioso, su espada contra el suelo, maldiciéndose por haber lastimado a una hermosa e indefensa poni. Tanto así, que sin poder dejar de un lado el asunto, regresó al día siguiente al estanque esperando poder encontrarla. Se llevó una gran desilusión cuando al pasar las horas no pudo encontrar rastro de ella. Pero como no podía olvidar a aquella bella poni, siguió buscando en la dirección en que ella había huido el día anterior. Mas luego de mucho andar, se encontró con una de las trampas que habían arreglado días atrás sus compañeros. En ella yacía un pequeño zorro de fuego que agonizaba por el dolor del cable de púas en su pata.

Pocos sabían que los zorros de fuego solo ardían en invierno, el resto del año no eran una amenaza. Pero a Kádilan poco le importaba, habían encontrado una recompensa y debían cobrarla. Desenfundó su espada y se acercó a la criatura que respiraba con dificultad al sentir el látigo de púas en su pata.

Estaba a punto de asestar el golpe cuando Éliber se interpuso entre ellos cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza esperando que si ella moría, la sed de sangre del soldado fuera saciada. Pero al no sentir nada, abrió los ojos y miró temerosa a Kádilan. Luego dio un potente silbido que se convirtió en una larga y penetrante melodía, dirigió su atención al zorro de fuego y frente a ella empezó a crecer una flor purpura de enormes pétalos y frágil tallo que se había usado desde tiempos remotos como planta medicinal.

Entonces Kádilan Comprendió que ella no era una poni como cualquier otra, sino una ninfa del bosque. Pensó en todo el prestigio que podría darle asesinarla. No deseaba dejar pasar la oportunidad por lo que tomó su herradura de hierro cuya afilada curva de cristal negro anulaba la magia. Sin embargo, cuando se hubo calzado la herradura ella volteó a mirarlo; pudo observar como el zorro se alejaba y perdía en el follaje. Entonces, dudó. Sencillamente no podía acercarse y quitarle la vida a una poni tan hermosa. Ella al ver que la voluntad de Kádilan flaqueaba se mostró curiosa acercándose lentamente. Él sintió entonces un leve tirón en su lomo y acto seguido su armadura cayó al suelo, estuvo a punto de enterrarle la hoja a Éliber cuando ella se acercó rápidamente a él. Pero su casco se detuvo a medio camino al sentir la suave y tibia mejilla de la ninfa contra su pecho.

-¡Por todos los dioses! Tu corazón late demasiado rápido ¡Estas Enfermo!-En ese momento El corazón de Kádilan se derritió al escuchar la suave y dulcísima voz de Éliber. Lo invadió un incontenible deseo de estrecharla contra su pecho. Mas había olvidado la herradura y al deslizar la aguda hoja en la piel de Ella, le provocó una larga herida de la cual manó un largo hilo de sangre que manchó su blanco pelaje.

Ella empujó a Kádilan con fuerza haciendo caer al suelo y se dio a la huida hacia la profundidad del bosque. Entonces él pudo observar la herradura llena de sangre; la arrojó y corrió en busca de la ninfa en la dirección que había partido. Pero su búsqueda fue en vano, Ella ya se había ocultado entre la hierba del bosque, no había modo de encontrarla.

Cuando Éliber sintió que Kádilan se hallaba lo bastante lejos, surgió rápidamente de entre la hierba. Se hallaba aterrada y desconcertada. Jamás en su vida había sentido un dolor semejante. Miraba al suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente, llevó su casco a su lomo en donde palpó con cuidado y pudo sentir la sangre tibia y fresca. Entonces sintió como le recorría un intenso ardor que le hizo contener la respiración y arquear el cuerpo.

Rápidamente, hizo crecer una flor blanca cuyo polen solía ser usado para eliminar el dolor, tomó un poco y lo aplicó en la herida, pero no tuvo efecto. Durante un largo rato estuvo probando con todas las plantas que conocía hasta que no fue capaz de aguantar más y dejó que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas mientras caía al suelo. Por primera vez se sentía insegura. Había oído muchas historias sobre horribles criaturas que habitaban fuera de los límites del bosque pero jamás imaginó que ella se tendría que enfrentar al dolor de esa manera. No quería volver a la ciudad, no quería tener que ver a su maestra y explicarle como y porque fue herida, ya muchas veces le había sido advertido que jamás se acercase a los ponis. Se encontraba tan desconsolada que deambuló por el bosque durante todo el día hasta que caída la noche se recostó bajó un gigantesco roblé y se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente continuó caminando por el bosque, No había pasado una buena noche, había tenido horribles pesadillas y ensoñaciones confusas. Mas finalmente tuvo que tomar la decisión de volver, simplemente no podía continuar caminando por siempre. El único problema era que para volver a la ciudad tenía que pasar por el estanque. No tenía otro camino. Hizo acopio de fuerza y se encaminó hacia la ciudad. Iba entonces pasando por la orilla del estanque cuidadosamente cuando escucho el rumor de los arbustos. Su corazón casi se detuvo. Quedó petrificada del miedo, incapaz de correr o esconderse. Miró aterrada como Kádilan salía de los matorrales. Éliber empezó a retroceder hasta arrinconarse contra un árbol.

-Tranquila… solo he venido a ayudarte- Dijo Kádilan con tono dulce para tratar de tranquilizarla. Ella se quedó quieta, mucho más por el mismo miedo que por que él se lo hubiese pedido. Mas cuando él se acercó y la abrazó; aunque tuvo la tentación de huir no lo hizo porque el grave palpitar del corazón de Kádilan la tranquilizaba y de hecho de gustaba escucharlo. Entonces tuvo él oportunidad para mirar la herida que había provocado en ella y noto con preocupación ya no una línea roja sino una mancha negra que recorría el blanco del pelaje de Éliber que la manchaba hasta la crin.

Kádilan tomó el odre que llevaba terciado y dijo:

-Esto te va a incomodar un poco- Acto seguido vertió el agua en la herida provocando que Éliber se agitara pero removiendo la finísima capa de cristal. Luego Agregó:- Esto te va a doler un poco- Los ojos de Éliber se abrieron llenos de preocupación. Dicho aquello Kádilan tomó el odre lleno de alcohol y lo vertió una generosa cantidad en la herida abierta. Éliber trató de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas creyéndose traicionada pero Kádilan era más fuerte y la contuvo para evitar que escapara hasta que ella no tuvo más fuerzas y se dejó caer entre temblores. Luego él sacó una larga venda de su alforja y envolvió la herida pasando alrededor de las costillas para finalmente dejarla descansar, recostada, sobre la hierba junto al estanque.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Preguntó Éliber casi sin poder articular las palabras- ¿Por qué matas a los inocentes? Nosotros nunca te hicimos nada malo-

Kádilan Dudo, aquellas palabras pesaron en él. Pero a pesar de ello trato de mostrarse fuerte y dijo:

-Son órdenes. Debo seguirlas-

-¿Por qué un ser libre como tú sigue ordenes tan perversas?-

Kádilan no supo que decir. Miró como Éliber se incorporaba y le preguntó:

-¿Acaso no eres libre?-

-No como lo es tu raza-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó él

-Tú eres como el viento, vas a donde deseas y creas tu propio destino. Yo en cambio, estoy atada al bosque es mi hogar pero también es mi Todo y mi deber es cuidar de él-

-¿Tu deber? ¿Y las leyendas son falsas?-

-¿Leyendas? ¿Qué leyendas?-

-Las ninfas son seres de puro amor para los "terrestres" es su corazón- Kádilan cambió su postura y su tono al recitar el verso, lo había hecho muy lentamente mirando a Éliber a los ojos; pero ella no notó este cambio.

-Las más antiguas solían amar a tu raza e inclusive a algunos a pegasos y unicornios, pero un día un mago llamado Starswirl le rompió el corazón a la Primera entre las ninfas y desde ese día ella prohibió a las demás enamorarse. Juró que si volvía a ver a ese mago, lo asesinaría-

-Es una pena que un corazón tan noble y hermoso permanezca cerrado- Éliber no tenía un sentido de su espacio personal. Kádilan estaba demasiado cerca pero el único inconveniente para ella era que estaba obligada a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Que puede ofrecer un poni que haya sido tan precioso para las primeras?-

Kádilan posó delicadamente sus labios en los de ella provocando que se asustara pero casi inmediatamente Éliber cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el dulce y suave coctel de sensaciones que recorrió su cuerpo. Cuando los abrió nuevamente, ellos brillaban con intensidad. Entonces, ella se abalanzó sobre Kádilan dispuesta a saber hasta dónde podía llegar.

A la Mañana siguiente, Kádilan se despertó por el rumor del arroyuelo y se percató del ruido creciente del sonar de cascos que se acercaba. Se levantó rápidamente y ciño su espada justo antes que sus compañeros salieran de los matorrales sacando a Éliber de su sueño.

-Ja Parece que alguien se ha estado divirtiendo- dijo uno de los soldados al ver a la somnolienta poni que se incorporaba. Al ver que él se interponía entre Éliber y ellos, dijo:- ¿Qué? ¿No planeas compartir, Kádilan?-

-Déjate de juegos ¿Qué quieres?- contestó Kádilan con seriedad

-El comandante está enojado contigo-

-¡Váyanse! Iré a presentarme ahora mismo-

-¡oh! No hace falta- Dijo riendo con malicia

Desde atrás del grupo se abrió paso el comandante hasta encabezar la pequeña compañía. El comandante estaba tan enojado que Kádilan pudo sentir como se le helaba la sangre. Pero sus alertas se dispararon cuando vio la expresión de sorpresa en el capitán al observar a Eilber.

-¡Corre!-Dijo Kádilan e inmediatamente ambos escaparon hacia el interior del bosque, sólo para unos segundos después escuchar al capitán que decía desde el otro lado del estanque:

-Atrapen a la ninfa-Seguido del galopar de los soldados

-No podré vencerlos a todos-Dijo Kádilan- Tenemos que ocultarnos-

-Sé dónde ir-Dijo Éliber tomando la delantera. Guio a Kádilan a través del laberinto de árboles y riachuelos tratando de crear todas las trabas posibles pero dejando un obvio sendero de magia a su paso, el cual retraso a los soldados. Entonces, en la mitad del camino, Kádilan sintió un fuerte tirón en sus patas traseras que provocó que cayera al suelo. Las enredaderas lo habían cubierto y avanzaban rápidamente por su cuerpo, antes que pudiese hacer algo ya estaba totalmente cubierto.

Éliber apenas pudo ver a Kádilan caer cuando sintió que era jalada en la dirección opuesta cayendo sentada. Al mirar arriba, pudo ver el rostro de su maestra quien se concentraba en dejar bien atado a Kádilan.

-¡No, detente!-Grito Éliber e inmediatamente fue amordazada por un manojo de raíces. Luego, su maestra la tomó de la nuca y la empujó su rostro contra el suelo, ambas se convirtieron en un montón de hojas que fue arrastrado por el viento.

Una vez las dos llegadas a los límites del territorio, la Primera camufló con su magia el reino, detrás de un muro de enredaderas del cual nadie podía entrar ni salir.

-¿En que estabas pensando al guiar al terrestre a un terrestre a la ciudad?- Dijo la maestra de Éliber mientras le quitaba la mordaza. Ella no prestó atención a su maestra y se dirigió al agujero en la muralla que estaba a punto de sellarse, mas sus cascos se chocaron en el punto en que la muralla se cerró.

-¡Kádilan! ¡Kádilan!-Gritaba Éliber mientras rasguñaba la muralla provocando que las demás ninfas la observaran. Al ver que podía hacerle nada a la enredadera se desplomó y lloró por la rabia que sentía contra su maestra, quien miraba, preocupada, la escena. Repentinamente Éliber se incorporó y corrió hacía los claros de bosque junto a la ciudad empujando a quien se cruzara en su camino.

-No dejes que haga una tontería- Dijo la Primera a la maestra de Éliber. Dicho esto, ella se apresuró a alcanzarla. Mas Éliber había tomado mucha ventaja y ya estaba cruzando los claros cuando se detuvo abruptamente en mitad de la explanada.

-¡Éliber! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué has estado haciendo todos estos días para que ahora te comportes de este modo?- Dijo la maestra cuando la hubo alcanzado y acto seguido, Éliber cayó al suelo. Rápidamente su maestra llegó hasta ella y pudo ver que no podía respirar. De las otras ninfas que estaban en el lugar, unas salieron corriendo aterradas y otras se acercaron prestas a ayudar.

-¡Rápido una experta en herbolaria!- Dijo la Maestra mientras se agachaba a ver a Éliber. Entonces una Hamadríades que se encontraba en el grupo, con rostro preocupado dijo:

-No está enferma, su elemento ha muerto-

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que las ninfas vieron morir a una Hamadríades morir. En sus rostros se dibujó la sorpresa y el miedo. Lentamente el cuerpo de Éliber se empezó a convertir en tierra y hojas hasta que en su lugar no hubo más que una pequeña flor rosada de pétalos cerrados. Y desde aquel día las ninfas cerraron sus fronteras y no volvieron a ser vistas por los terrestres en los alrededores del bosque mas a pesar del dolor y miedo que causó la perdida de Éliber; entre todas las criaturas mágicas que pueblan la tierra, se dice que muchas ninfas escaparon del cerco de la ciudad cuando la flor de Éliber creció y creció hasta que llegó el punto que al observarla contra la luz del sol, se podía ver la silueta de un pequeño poni creciendo en su interior.

FIN.

* * *

* "justicia" en javanés

** Derivado de "Anhelo" y "libertad" Anh **eliber** tad.


	2. EL CABALLERO OSCURO

_Para Eddy_

* * *

EL CABALLERO OSCURO

 _Siempre que veas_

 _En la noche o en el día_

 _Una mariposa brillando_

 _Cual candela viva_

 _Cuida de tu espalda_

 _Pues la muerte se avecina._

 _._

 _._

Hacía frío. El bosque en aquellos días era espeso; en su mayoría, estaba conformado de sauces de largas ramas amarillentas y grueso tronco, Le daba al bosque un aire acogedor que ayudaba a mantener la tierra fría durante los días calurosos. Aquella unicornio de blanco pelaje y doradas crines, hija del nobles y cuyo nombre era Nescire, vagaba tranquilamente en medio del páramo mientras farfullaba los últimos retazos de la discusión que había tenido con su hermano.

En aquellos días había serias hostilidades entre los pegasos y los unicornios. La familia de Nescire no estaba exenta de este problema, y el páramo se alejaba demasiado de los territorios de los unicornios; pero la joven unicornio se había hecho de oídos sordos a los consejos de su padre y su hermano. Para ella, el páramo siempre había sido un lugar hermoso, en donde se podían conseguir las mejores flores para el festival de otoño.

Era evidente su enojo, ella se encontraba tan absorta discutiendo sola que no se fijó en el agujero que se explayaba en su camino. Sólo fue cuando dejó de sentir la tierra bajo sus cascos que trató de girar, pero entonces fue demasiado tarde. Ella cayó en vertical un corto trecho para luego deslizarse por una inclinada y lodosa pendiente, que se adentraba muy profundo en la tierra. Al final, luego de rodar por un rato, se estrelló contra un duro suelo de roca.

Quedó aturdida por un buen rato. Su vestido, que antes había sido de blanco con bordados azules, se había ensuciado y lucía de un desagradable color marrón. Duró recostada en el suelo un buen rato, tratando de controlar el dolor. Mas luego de un rato sin atreverse a mover un musculo, se giró y pudo apreciar superficialmente la dimensión de la caverna en la que había caído. Eso se debía a que sólo dos agujeros permitirán el paso de la luz. La pendiente por la que había caído y otro que era una caída libre de varios metros de altura, cuya luz iluminaba un pequeño estanque.

Sin embrago, la atención se ella se concentró en una sombra difusa en el fondo de la caverna. Le tomó un tiempo descifrarlo, pero finalmente vio que se trataba de un poni, sentado contra la pared de roca.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis allí?- Preguntó Nescire.

-Seis meses, diez días y doce horas. -Contestó el poni con una voz gutural

-¿Qué clase de caballero sois, que no brinda rápido auxilio a una doncella en apuros?

El poni se levantó en el acto y se empezó a acercar a ella sin ninguna prisa. No se molestó en rodear el estanque. Fue entonces, cuando él vadeaba el agua, que Nescire palideció al preciar la figura del poni siendo bañada por el haz de luz. Era el Caballero oscuro. Tal y como las leyendas y habladurías relataban: fue un pegaso que en una ocasión descendió a lo más profundo del Tártaro en busca de poder; pero lo único que halló fue su perdición. Se convirtió en un despiadado monstruo, un traidor, una criatura que asesinaría a su propio pueblo y después, cuando hubiese sido desterrado, a la noble raza de los unicornios.

El dolor de Nescire despareció. Se levantó rápidamente y trató de alejarse. Sin embargo descubrió que la caverna no era demasiado grande y(,) en menos de un instante, se vio arrinconada mientras veía como aquella criatura de pesadilla se le acercaba. Su respiración fue tan agitada en aquellos instantes que su corazón estuvo a punto de tenerse. Sin embargo, cuando ella cerró los ojos esperando que el golpe mortal fuera indoloro, el Caballero solo dijo en un tono seco:

-Márchate-

Nescire abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando, confundida, la sombra del Caballero. Luego en un instante, su mirada pasó del miedo al enojo.

-Esto ha sido una broma demasiado cruel- Dijo Nescire en tono autoritario- No creáis que esto se va a quedar así, cuando mi hermano se entere…

-¿Broma?- Interrumpió el caballero.

-No os hagáis el ingenuo. Vestirse del caballero oscuro para asustar a los ponis inocentes… Sólo un pegaso podría tener gustos tan burdos.

-Ah, el Caballero oscuro- Dijo él hablando consigo mismo.- Fueron los unicornios quienes alguna vez me nombraron así. Veo que tienen una memoria y una tradición inolvidable, sólo un unicornio sería capaz de hacer vivir sus leyendas por siempre-

-Olvidadlo, no caeré en eso. Será mejor que me saquéis de aquí o regresaré a la ciudad de Berúl, voy a…-Nescire se detuvo al sentir como corría en agua alrededor de sus cascos- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó.

-En el corazón del páramo.- respondió en Caballero.

-¿Eso quiere decir que el agua me llevará de vuelta a Berúl?

-No, el manantial se adentra en la montaña y muchos kilómetros después se une a los ríos que sacian la sed de Berúl-

Nescire vio su esperanza de huir, esfumarse. El miedo que tenía al caballero fue reemplazado por la angustia de tener que pasar la noche en la fría y oscura caverna. Razón por la cual hizo el intento de subir la pendiente por la que había caído, pero esta era demasiado empinada y resbalosa. Lo único que consiguió luego de varias horas fue terminar de estropear su vestido. Muy enojada, se dio la vuelta y dijo:

-¡Esto es el colmo de la insolencia! ¿Realmente estáis dispuesto llevar esta ridícula broma hasta el límite? Ha sido suficiente. Sacadme de aquí. Es una orden.

-No es mi problema.

-Lo será cuando mi hermano venga a rescatarme y sepa que me habéis retenido aquí.

El caballero se levantó y atravesó la charca hasta quedar frente a Nescire. Entonces, la empujó contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas y utilizó la afilada punta de sus herraduras para cortar el vestido. De éste fabricó, por medio de nudos, unas ceñidas riendas que ajustó en la cabeza de la unicornio. Luego, se alejó y se sentó junto a la charca.

-Algunas leyendas no son más que habladurías. Sin embargo, la maldición de esta armadura es real; pero el tiempo se encargó de encubrir la verdad y ésta fue reemplazada por esa farsa que ustedes llaman leyenda.

"Hubo una época en la que los dioses habitaban en la tierra y ejercían su poder en ella. Sé que a los de tu raza, tan metódicos y escépticos, esto no es más que un cuento; pero así era. El Tártaro no era sino otro reino sobre la tierra. Un reino de miseria gobernado por un antiguo demonio. Las primeras tribus de pegasos tuvieron el infortunio de ser las primeras a las que recurrió para que le sirvieran de esclavos. Llegó un momento en el cual se pensó que nuestra raza desaparecería; sin embargo, hubo un héroe que tuvo el atrevimiento de oponerse. Jamás volverá a haber un pegaso con tal poder. Él sólo se internó en lo profundo del tártaro y liberó a todas las tribus cautivas. Con la ayuda de unos cuantos guerreros, que se opusieron a escapar con los demás, asesinó a los generales del Tártaro.

"¿Qué es un alma mortal comparada a la de una divinidad, princesa? ¿Comparada con un demonio? No había un final feliz para él. Sus compañeros fueron asesinados y él capturado. El Tártaro finalmente era vulnerable luego de haber perdido a sus generales. Las deidades a las que nuestros ancestros se habían consagrado hicieron la guerra contra el Tártaro, y usaron su poder para llevarlo a lo más profundo de la tierra."

"El rey caído, en su reino subterráneo, dejó caer toda su ira sobre el héroe de las tres razas. Su espíritu y mente fueron destruidas por una poderosa maldición. Un tormento eterno que sólo se detendría cuando el héroe hubiese saldado su deuda… un millón de vidas segadas para servir eternamente en el Tártaro. Hizo todo lo posible para resistir; pero su espíritu atormentado no lo pudo soportar. Tuvo que regresar a la tierra a asesinar a quienes había salvado"

"Sois libre de creer o no en leyendas, mi señora, mas yo tengo un hecho para que creáis: Mañana cuando el tiempo se haya cumplido, vuestra alma me llevará un paso más cerca de la libertad."

Nescire quedó pasmada sin poder digerir aquella información. En su rostro se revelaba su resistencia a creer lo que había oído; pero su confusión fue rápidamente reemplazada por el temor de la sentencia que había recibido. Bien fuera por locura o una ancestral maldición, ella iba a morir al día siguiente. Y aunque trató trató pedir piedad hablando torpemente a través de las riendas, cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, ella aún estaba amordazada en una esquina de la cueva.

Tras el ocaso llegó la noche, y de la noche el día, Nescire aún yacía amordazada. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche en vela, meditando en profundo silencio mientras escuchaba el respirar del bosque y el correr del agua bajo la montaña. A media mañana recién había conciliado el sueño(,) cuando fue despertada por el estrepito de varios corceles cabalgando. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuchó su nombre proferido por la voz de su hermano.

Rápidamente se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, se acercó hasta el agujero por el que había caído y con su magia lanzó una débil bengala de socorro que se esfumó rápidamente al salir por el agujero. Esperó un momento pero no sucedió nada. Fue entonces cuando sintió el tirón de las riendas haciéndola caer de espaldas. Luego, el caballero continuó halando hasta que el nudo que estaba en su mejilla se deslizó(,) y las riendas del vestido quedaron alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Qué has hecho?- gritó el Caballero. Luego, se empezó a elevar haciendo que el nudo apretara aún más. Fue entonces cuando por el agujero cayó un unicornio vestido con una armadura azul y plateada.

-¡Aurum, sálvame!- Gritó Nescire con el poco aire que le quedaba.

El unicornio no necesitó de nada más para embestir al caballero con un enorme rayo dorado de corrosión, liberando a su hermana del nudo. Pero esto no detuvo al Caballero por mucho, rápidamente se repuso del golpe y atacó al unicornio, rompiendo su defensa mágica. Aurum se vio obligado a combatir con sus propias herraduras; pero los golpes del Caballero eran veloces y fuertes. En una rápida maniobra, derribó al unicornio y se paró sobre él, puso su casco delantero sobre el yelmo plateado y empezó a ejercer presión. Se hizo un silencio total por unos breves segundos. Repentinamente, un desagradable crujido resonó en la caverna y el joven guerrero dejó de luchar.

Nescire gritó de lo más profundo de ella, por un breve instante perdió el control de sí misma y la magia que se desprendió de ella activó el catalizador de la lanza de su hermano. Un opaco pero muy concentrado rayo dorado se desprendió del pedazo del metal, que era catalizador, y atravesó al caballero como si de mantequilla se tratase. Apenas el rayo hubo desaparecido, el caballero trastabilló hasta quedar tendido junto al estanque.

Nescire se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a su hermano. De sus ojos se empezaron a desprender las lágrimas al ver cómo la sangre corría desde el yelmo deforme. Estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre el cuerpo de su hermano; pero la voz del Caballero la detuvo.

-No eres digna… no lo mereces…

\- ¿Qué puede opinar un monstruo sobre el valor de la vida de un noble?- Dijo Nescire llena de odio.

En ese momento, el yelmo del Caballero se desprendido y Nescire pudo ver a un bello corcel de blanco pelaje, plateadas crines y ojos de zafiro.

-Quien asesine al caballero deberá cargar la maldición hasta que la deuda haya sido saldada- El caballero hablaba en voz baja mientras las piezas de la armadura caían una a una- No lo has derrotado, sólo has hecho que la armadura sea más resistente. No tienes idea del horror que fue soportar la maldición durante seis meses. Has arruinado tu vida, más te hubiese valido una eternidad de esclavitud- El caballero calló por un momento y luego empezó a hablar muy suavemente para sí mismo. El viejo mago de los cascabeles lo sabía. Él sabía que si rompía el pacto de pureza, jamás podría vivir este momento… lo lamento tanto-

De esta forma el vigésimo séptimo portador de la armadura exhaló su último aliento. Entonces, las partes de la armadura se convirtieron en polvo y este rodeó a Nescire en un espeso torbellino. Alrededor de ella se materializó un largo vestido negro, que cubría totalmente su cuerpo y, para completar, un velo de la más fina tela que cubría su cabeza y su cuello. No había terminado de digerir todo lo que había sucedido en tan corto lapso de tiempo cuando sintió en lo más profundo de su corazón una creciente opresión, como si una sombra de tristeza se estuviese ciñendo alrededor de su alma. De repente, un dolor punzante recorrió su columna vertebral, una llamarada desprendió el tejido de su Cutie Mark y, donde antes aparecía un anillo de diamantes, quedó dibujado un numero: Cinco mil novecientos treinta y siente.

Estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar cuando, después de un rato, el dolor se incrementó como si tuviese su cuerpo lleno de heridas abiertas; pero ero entonces, se escuchó un sutil tintineo que reverberó en toda la caverna, devolviéndole la paz a Nescire. Del techo de desprendió un cálido rayo de luz que iluminó por completo la cueva. Todos los dolores y angustias que ella sentía se esfumaron en el acto. Por un breve momento fue feliz, mientras observaba el techo revolviéndose en fractales dorados. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que se trataba de mariposas del sol poniente. Estaba presenciando el nacimiento de la nueva generación de mariposas.

Pero aquella paz no duró mucho, luego de un rato las mariposas empezaron a salir volando por los agujeros y la oscuridad empezó a regresar al recinto. Nescire no creyó que enloquecería si se quedaba en la oscuridad. Antes de que terminar de marcharse, encerró a una mariposa en una burbuja mágica, y la incrustó en el collar insignia de su hermano para sentir la luz cerca de ella a toda hora.

Después de esto, la historia se hace difusa para mí. He sabido de varias cosas con el curso de los años. Supe por terceros que ella fue rescatada por los demás soldados y se hizo un enorme luto en la ciudad. Igual manera fue noticia de todos la ruina de Berúl, cuando su río se volvió veneno, matando a toda criatura viviente. Pero aquello que sí puedo asegurar es que ella jamás dejó morir a ninguno de mis hermanos mientras le compartían su luz desde el collar.

* * *

Nescire: Necio/a

Aurum: Oro

Berúl: Perla


End file.
